


Behind Locked Doors

by CampWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampWolfe/pseuds/CampWolfe
Summary: Jason locks the door to Bernie and Serena's office to get them to talk. We all know what happens but this is the part we didn't see.All feedback gratefully received as it's my first go at fanfic, I'm unsure if there is the possibility of extra chapters so if you let me know what you think, I can decide.





	

“Ignore him!” mumbled Serena, as she wrapped her arms around Bernie.

Bernie didn’t feel right ignoring Jason, after all they had formed a strong bond and he was the only one to even consider her on her return to AAU. The card he had bought her was lovely and she would cherish it, but this was the welcome back she so craved and Serena’s lips were an assault on her senses. Her heart thumped against her ribcage as she felt Serena’s arms around her shoulders, her hands trembled as she placed them on the surgeon’s waist and her legs quivered unsure if they would hold her up for much longer.

Bernie responded to the touch with the same fervour as the lady in front of her and reached out to her left to find the cord that controlled the blinds. As much as she thought the world of Jason, she also felt that it was slightly inappropriate to do this with him watching and it was most difficult to ignore him when his voice was connected to two eyes at the window. She prayed that Fletch would come and lead him away to retrace his steps and find the damn key, although not too quickly, she had waited for this moment whilst in Kiev. It was all she could think about both then and since she arrived back. She found the cord on the first time of trying and pulled it, flicking the blinds shut and the noise from outside started to fade. Serena was clearly impressed by this as Bernie felt her lips curl into a smile whilst they pressed onto her own.

Serena started to guide Bernie towards the wall, slowly at first and then more forcefully, feeling her stop suddenly and then she knew her back was pressed up against the cold, painted surface. She pushed her body into Bernie’s and suddenly she felt as if she was home. The warmth penetrated her core, the smell of Bernie’s skin made her head swim and the heavy musky notes from her perfume made her heart jump. She buried her nose into Bernie’s neck just above her collarbone and felt a strong pulse beating against her nose. Serena moaned and felt her nipples harden as Bernie ran her finger nails up her back underneath her blouse, goose bumps on top of goose bumps formed on her skin. She kissed Bernie’s neck and she arched in response, spinning Serena round and wrapping her arms around her front.

“I could stay like this forever, just me and you” Bernie whispered in her ear. She took her earlobe in her mouth and sucked gently. Serena reached behind her and grabbed hold of Bernie’s ass.  
“Me too, I hope Fletch is using his head and not helping Jason find that key too quickly! I’m in no rush to get out here just yet”, sighed Serena, as Bernie ran a hand underneath her camisole and across the soft, toned flesh of her stomach. The hand continued, touching the smooth satin material that she presumed to be Serena’s bra, and the sharp intake of breath from her proved that she was right. Serena pushed into the hand as it toyed with the hard nipple, hidden by the material. She writhed and moaned under the pinching and squeezing sensations she felt.

“You feel and sound amazing, I feel so lucky to have you in my life. I promise I will never leave you again”, Bernie murmured into Serena’s ear.  
Bernie continued to toy around with one nipple whilst he left hand slowly headed south. The warmth of Serena’s skin made her fingers dance as she found the small plastic button on her trousers. She held it between finger and thumb, thinking carefully about what to do (something she had been thinking about a lot lately) and whether things were at a point where they could withstand such a giant step in a relationship still very much in it’s infancy. Bernie twirled the button like a small miniature steering wheel but didn’t undo it.

“What’s the matter?” Serena asked puzzled. She had been enjoying the gentle touch of her new lover right from the word go, hoping that it would continue, but suddenly she had stopped.  
“Erm…. Well….!” Stammered Bernie. How do I approach this she thought, it’s not something I have ever had to describe… “It’s just…”  
“Did you not learn how to do buttons in school or do I have to help you?” she said with a small giggle evident in her tone of voice.  
“No, I don’t need help thank you. I know how they work” then with a smile, Bernie ran her tongue around the outside of Serena’s ear and flicked the button through the button hole. Straight away the top of Serena’s trousers popped open, only held together by the zip. With a small gulp, Bernie spun her around so she could look at her. Serena’s face seemed a little flushed (no wonder) and her hair a little tousled but she was smiling, broadly, from ear to ear. Their eyes locked together and Serena could see that Bernie’s pupils were wide and dilated – ‘that’s good to know’ she thought as her eyes left hers and continued downwards. She saw that Bernie’s scrub top was quite low cut (she couldn’t quite believe she hadn’t noticed this before) and she could see the pale flesh below. Serena ran her finger down the trauma surgeon’s throat, to her collar bone – ‘clavicle’ she relayed in her head – and on towards the swell of Bernie’s cleavage.

Meanwhile Bernie’s eyes had started to gravitate downwards too, watching whatever Serena got up to, and right at that moment, just as the brunette’s fingers were caressing her cleavage Bernie noticed the black lacy knickers just poking from the top of her work trousers. She couldn’t resist. Bernie ran her fingers down the length of Serena’s stomach and stopped just shy of the top of the sultry lace, and then, without over thinking she dipped her finger just beneath it so that it brushed with Serena’s soft brown curls. It was nothing like she could ever have imagined, her heart skipped and a small sweat broke out on her brow. This was home, this feeling. Not just having her finger where it was or having Serena (as she was at the moment) kissing her cleavage but the feeling of warmth, of happiness and the feeling of….contentment. 

Then there were voices outside of the office door, not particularly loud but audible enough. 

“Raf! RAF!” 

Serena could tell it was Fletch and he seemed like he was trying to get Raf’s attention urgently.

“Raf, Jason has found the key and he’s on his way back. I don’t want him to walk in on something he shouldn’t. For everyone’s sake. Stall him” and with that both the surgeons heard rapid footsteps away from the door.  
“I guess we should make ourselves look a little more presentable shouldn’t we?” the blonde stated, with a hint of regret in her voice. She wished she had moved faster, had the courage to delve deeper and really make Serena hers.

Serena groaned when Bernie removed her finger from beneath the lace but knew it was for the best. Slowly they buttoned up their shirt and trousers, made their hair look remotely neat and tidy (even though silently Serena knew it would never fool the people outside of this office). It was just as Bernie finished straightening her scrubs that the door started to be unlocked and quickly they sat behind their desks. The door opened and the pair were greeted by Jason, smiling proudly from behind his glasses.  
“I found the key Auntie Serena! You can come out now!”

Serena and Bernie couldn’t help but snigger, pretty sure between them that they didn’t need to come out any more than they already had.

“Yes, thank you Jason, I can see that,” announced Serena, looking at her watch. 

Bernie could see that she was becoming slightly annoyed but she wasn’t sure whether it was about being locked in or him finding the key. She interrupted quickly.  
“Do you fancy Albies? It’s after six and I clocked off half an hour ago”, she questioned.  
“Never mind that, I’ve a bottle at home”. And with that she grabbed Bernie by the hand and headed for the door.


End file.
